Yeah, No Thanks
by LibraMoon
Summary: He wanted the American Alpha, because she is everything he's dreamed about. Amelia thinks he's creepy as hell. OmegaVerse! RomaniaxFem!America per request. RomCom. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas._**

 ** _Ionut (Pronounced Yo-nootz, I kid you not.)_**

 ** _Per request, RomaniaxFem!America. Someone asked in my Omega! AU's if Omegas could scent as Alpha's do. No, I like to even the playing field that way. Then Omega's won't instantly become 'subservient' through the smell alone._**

 ** _It makes more sense to me that Alphas would have that advantage. Beta's and Omega's are like normal people, excepting the standard physical response of Omegas._**

 ** _Not meant to cause offense in any way, shape, or form. :)_**

OoOoOo

Admittedly, he did not think much of the place.

An Omega house, while not as ideal as he would have hoped, was the safest option for him in his new country. Well, the country he was temporarily residing in to complete his studies. Canada was an... interesting place so far. He did enjoy it.

However, he had nine other residence houses to look at just today alone. Many offered houses such as these for affordable lodging for Omega's wanting to live on their own, but not without protection. Most Omega houses employed or had a head Alpha that kept other Alphas out or in line around the Omegas.

Crimson eyes glanced over the beige walls, and the hall of blue doors that had shiny silver numbers on them.

"Ah, you are early," A male voice called form his left. Ionut turned slightly, following the sound.

A blonde Omega glanced at him, with slightly wide violet eyes behind glasses.

"I'm Matthew, we spoke on the phone," the other breezed easily, " you must be... Io.."

"Ionut Ardeleanu," The Romanian national corrected easily.

The Canadian Omega blinked, before flushing slightly.

"Well, that is a bit of a mouthful, but... uh... a wonderful name," Matthew continued, "to be sure."

OoOoOo

He had been walked through the room, and the bathroom he would share with an Omega next door. It was not a perfect set up, but it was passable. Over all, Ionut was not impressed, but neither was he upset by it.

It met his needs. To put it simply. His mind had already wandered to the next place he would look at, when shouting drew his attention.

A dark-haired Omega, with hair as black as midnight, was yelling in a foreign language that Ionut could not quite identify. A tall and imposing male Alpha was pulling at the Omega's arm. Shouting something aggressively, as he tried to get the resisting Omega out of the door.

"Oh no," Matthew breathed in concern. "Not again."

Ionut started forward, intent upon helping his fellow Omega. It was obvious that the attention was unwanted. He felt his anger rise at the mistreatment, but just as he took a step forward, a blur of gold and brown shot past him.

In a moment, the male Alpha was ripped off of the Omega. Teeth were barred in a blatant challenge, and it was then that he noticed the other was female. A female Alpha was even more dangerous than a male. For a female resorted to deadly measures far quicker than a male. There was a nearly sickening crack of bone, as the female Alpha pulled her fist back and let it fly.

A shout of pain was accompanied by vicious grunts and growls. As the pair started to grapple there by the door. Ionut felt his heart sped up in reaction to what he was seeing. Other Omegas filtered out into the hall, drawn by the noise.

It was over in a matter of minutes, as the female house Alpha sent the male sailing out the door. He landed unceremoniously in a heap at the bottom of the three stairs that led to the main entrance.

"And don't come back!" The female's voice boomed out across the distance. Her eyes were narrowed in fury, her glasses were askew.

It was then that he really saw her.

"That," Matthew said, but is sounded as if he were far away, "would be my sister, Amelia."

Dimly the words registered. _Sister._ They were not mated. Excellent.

He watched, enthralled, as she turned toward the dark-haired Omega.

"You okay?" She asked gruffly, her hands reached out to inspect the male carefully. Gently. As concern painted her delicate features.

"Y-Yes," the Omega replied.

"Good." She commented tersely. "How many times have I told you, don't let an Alpha man-handle you like that. Being tough is good, but being a bully is just the same as being a jackass."

Ionut did not quite catch what she meant by that. He could only note that the dark-haired Omega nodded quickly.

"Sorry, Amelia."

She ran a hand through her hair, calming down. A bright and friendly smile was on her lips.

"No, you don't need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. It was that guy's fault. Besides, this is what I am here for, right?"

"Right." The omega said with a timid smile in return.

She was Ileana Cosânzeana, nearly personified. Ionut could only feel his heart pounding rapidly at the sight of the female Alpha. The brightness in her eyes, nearly led the sky to shame. The good nature about her as she patted the other Omega on the back, with a wide smile, left him nearly entranced.

He blinked owlishly, and hardly noticed when his hat slipped a little.

As certain as his next breath, Ionut knew he had to win over this golden-haired Alpha.

"I apologize for that display," Matthew interrupted, looking slightly fretful.

Ionut waved it off. He didn't care about the arrangements anymore. Nor the square footage. It was on par with others. Honestly, he would be content anywhere that _she_ was. He had not met an Alpha like her before. Greedily Ionut's gaze followed how she calmed the other Omegas and asked them to return to their rooms.

"No, no," Ionut replied, scarcely looking at the Canadian male. "I'll take the room."

"You will?"

The surprise was evident in his tone.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Ionut blinked, and turned toward Matthew.

"Entirely."

The other Omega beamed at him. "Fantastic!"

As if some unspoken call had been made, the female Alpha came toward them. Her very walk was strong and confident. As if she owned every inch of this building. Which she might have. Ionut wasn't entirely sure. Nor did he truly care.

"Well, Amelia," Matthew said with a soft voice. "Mr. Ardeleanu -"

"Ionut, please," The Romanian Omega interrupted quietly. His nearly crimson gaze flickered to the Alpha once. Then twice.

Vivid blue met nearly blood red. The Female Alpha - _Amelia_ , his mind corrected-, made him slightly nervous with anticipation. He thoughtlessly twisted at the pearl-like earring on his left ear. Silently he watched her, grinning a bit as he did so.

"Alright, Ionut, has decided to join our house." Matthew said comfortably.

Amelia stilled.

Slowly, a smile spread over her features as she nodded confidently.

"Welcome." The American Alpha stated.

Ionut's eyes widened briefly.

"You are not Canadian?"

Amelia raised a brow at the question.

"No," the Alpha said easily. "I am American. Mattie is my older brother. Our parents had a...?"

"Difficult," Matthew chirped cheerfully.

Amelia grinned at that, her teeth flashed for a second. "Yeah, _difficult,_ divorce." Her tone suggested that something was humorous about the subject.

"That is unfortunate," Ionut stated nearly conversationally. Such things were rare, but they did happen.

"Yep," Amelia agreed quickly, "anyway. I'm the house's-"

"Alpha," the Romanian male finished.

"That's me," she said cockily.

Matthew cleared his throat, and two sets of eyes turned toward him.

"We can take care of the paperwork in my office. Amelia, could you-?" The Canadian Omega made a gesture.

"Oh right."

OoOoOo

Her Alpha senses were honed in on the Omega before her. She walked toward him quickly, leaning in as she slowly inhaled his scent. Briefly, she closed her eyes and took a moment to memorize the scent of the new resident.

If anything should come up where she needed to describe him, or needed to find him, his scent would allow Amelia to locate him easily.

Seriously though, this Omega looked like he came from the 3 am Vampire crowd that seemed to haunt the retail stores early in the morning. But his name was one letter away from Donut, so she was inclined to like him.

Sort of.

What the hell was with the trench coat? It was the middle of summer! And, Amelia couldn't help but occasionally stare at his snaggle tooth. Alright, perhaps it was more of a 'fang', but it was so obvious that she couldn't stop staring at it. Which meant that Matthew kept elbowing her discreetly for being rude.

Sure, he was more than a little cute with his honey-brown colored hair. She sniffed again, noting that his scent did remind her cashews and grapes, which was pleasant. A hint of the scent of Earth and male filtered through with his overlaying scents.

Amelia opened her eyes, noting that the Romanian Omega was watching her intently.

She repressed a shudder. What was this is guy?

"Got it," The Alpha commented lightly. A bright smile that was only slightly forced, was on her lips.

"Remember," Amelia continued, "please be home by 10 pm, unless you have told Matthew or I otherwise. If you do not come home on time, I will come look for you at your place of work."

She assured him with an commanding tone. It was truly for the Omega's safety. Some Alphas did not take rejection or the curfew. A curfew that was imposed to keep the unscrupulous types from trying to force themselves on Omegas coming home late.

Crimson eyes watched her, behind lashes, for a moment.

"I _will_ remember."

OoOoOo

All the paperwork was signed, and the ink had barely dried, when Ionut excused himself to see to this belongings. He could move in right away. As was customary for Omega's that had just found a safe harbor to call home. Matthew and Amelia ran a standard operation, and once the deposit had been collected along with the first month's rent.

Matthew dropped the key into the Romanian Omega's open hand.

"Welcome to Copper Square!" The blond Omega greeted enthusiastically, but somehow still in a soft voice.

"Thank you," Ionut replied equally as cheerful. He gave a slight nod toward Matthew, and his crimson gaze lingered on Amelia.

"I look forward to my time here." He said with great conviction and a sensual curve of his lips.

The Alpha did not even blink, as he exited the room with a gentle closing of the door.

Matthew turned toward his sister, a small smile on his face. His violet eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

"He seems-"

"Creepy," Amelia muttered under her breath. Something about the way that Omega kept staring at her was a little... bizarre. Had he been another Alpha, she would have been certain he was challenging her. But he was an Omega, and nothing about him seemed the least bit aggressive. Mischievous, maybe, but not aggressive.

Also, his scent had been rather happy. After just witnessing her take down an overly amorous male Alpha. Perhaps he was just grateful that there was someone so fantastically strong like herself to protect the Omegas in house.

But, her nose had picked up on the subtle scent of arousal. She glanced over at Matthew who took a moment to slap her arm playfully.

"Be nice," he chastised lightly, with his face flushing at her bold statement.

"I thought I was," Amelia commented with a slight smile.

Matthew frowned at her. "He is going to be a paying tenant."

Okay, there was that.

She held up her hands in defeat. Angry Alphas? She could beat them down all day long. But, a frowning older brother? Well, that had her backing away when she normally never would.

"I know, I know. You don't need to start reading' me the riot act. I'll look after him," Amelia promised sweetly. "Just like everybody else."

Matthew 'humpfed' at her words, but appeared mollified. He eyed her over the rim of his glasses, her flashed briefly in the florescent light. Almost in an answering challenge.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she said with a slightly wild gleam to her gaze, "I have to go make sure that Jackass from earlier, isn't prowling' around still."

Her brother nodded, dropping the subject for now, he too was worried whenever an Alpha couldn't take a hint. Amelia had driven off dozens of unwanted suitors in their time owning Copper Square.

Amelia cracked her knuckles, Matthew winced in reaction.

OoOoOo

Not even three days later, since Ionut had moved in, Amelia was seriously contemplating putting a bell on the damn Omega.

He was freaking everywhere. But, acting oddly aloof? Amelia didn't quite know how to describe it. His crimson gaze would lift to hers, and he would hold her look for a good three seconds, then continue down the hallway.

As if he were waiting for her to do something? But, then if she asked him if he needed anything, he would casually dismiss her offers to help him. The American Alpha was close to shouting at the guy just tell her what he wanted.

Amelia shook her head. She really didn't get Europeans.

But, when she spent time looking after the other Omegas in the house, Ionut would nearly magically appear somewhere around the general area Amelia was. She didn't openly want to say he was practicing some freaky juju, but she was getting very close to hanging garlic around her own room.

Eerily close.

The way he kept glancing at her was a bit unnerving, and more than once she wondered if he was one of those LARPer's that was super-into Vampires. She shuddered. Also, Ionut was studying anthropology, which involved a whole lot of dead people.

And he brought body parts with him when he moved in.

 _Creepy._

OoOoOo

Ionut was fairly certain he had intrigued Amelia, the female Alpha, with his charm and good looks. True, he had a bit of an eccentric personality, but that added to his mysterious aura.

Every time he passed by, her blue gaze was always on him. He felt confident that her 'offers' of help were subtle flirtations into his status. He was unmated, and was not involved with anyone. Yet.

There was a bit of possessiveness that came from wanting to be with someone. So he did often find himself having to keep the other Omegas from fawning all over Amelia. Her good nature and kind heart did not allow her to see what Ionut did.

The Korean Omega was going to be a pest. Because that dark-haired Omega was trying to win over Ionut's Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews! Also, that awkward moment where someone from Romania actually reads this, and you hope you've made Romania cool enough for them XD  
_**

 ** _Not meant to cause offense in any way, shape, or form. :)_**

OoOoOo

Omega's had their own pecking order.

As was common in any species. No matter how much people claimed to be 'above' such things.

Amelia knew better than to ever interfere with their little spats. Much liked chickens and wolves, there was always a top rank, followed by subsequent social rankings. Therefore, whenever a new Omega came to room and board at Copper Square, there were some squabbles. It was simply a fact of life. It was no better when you asked Alphas to tolerate each other. Omegas normally had a remarkably smaller amount of bloodshed involved. Or visits to the E.R. over 'competitions'.

Instinctually, their glaring matches and passing snide comments or arguments were a biological way of securing status. A throwback, so to speak, of a time when Omega did not survive without an Alpha to watch over them. Naturally, Amelia was the Alpha they sought security from. Yet, Omegas dealt with their own.

Technically, however, they were considered out of bounds for an Alpha. Unless she wanted to get yelled out in a dozen languages by some seriously annoyed Omegas. Which she did not. There wasn't enough coffee and chocolate in the world to even tempt her. The America took to zoning it out completely as they traded pot-shots. Not her problem.

So, when Ionut and Yong Soo started giving each other narrowed gazes in the halls, this was none of Amelia's business. None of her damn business at _all._ They could go hog-wild for all she cared. It wasn't that she didn't give a flip about them. No, not at all. They were her 'Omegas' the ones she protected with her body at all costs. She'd received her fair share of wounds from her tussles. Amelia was simply a tenacious fighter.

Yet, she knew that if things got out of hand -to the point of needing some intervention- it was Matthew who would stop them. He was the head Omega. And, he made certain they all knew it. Though it was true that he had Amelia's backing, it was far more than that. He might not have looked it, but Matthew could 'peck' with the best of them. That sweet violet eyed stare had haunted many a willful Omega. It was Mathew's place to stop them, and she would not usurp him.

The American Alpha guessed that Ionut needed some more time to adjust, it was always a little tough when someone new came about. Sometimes it upset the 'order'. She realized that... after Matthew had pointed out the possibility, as the Romanian Omega kept hovering around her. She tried to write it all off as a need for some primal comfort. The poor guy was so far from home, and according to Matthew, he had a large course load at the university. So Amelia wanted to stay only on the man's good points. She was trying not to call him creepy in her mind. She honestly did try!

But...

Then there was just the other morning, when she had walked into the kitchen -the first up for the day, to start her rounds and to check that everyone was safe-, to find the newest member of their house...

Eating alone...

In the dark.

Blue eyes widened briefly, as she caught the scent of cashews and grapes. It was a sheer act of awesome will power that kept her from letting loose a small shriek. Of surprise. Not terror. Because, she was an Alpha, and her first instinct was to attack. Not scream like a little girl when those crimson eyes locked on her. Yeah, that was totally it.

Amelia kept that shriek strangled down to a low growl.

It instantly caught the Omega's attention. He grinned at her then. Her blue gazed narrowed in on that one 'fang' that kept sticking out. Matthew was mad at her for calling it a 'snaggle tooth'. She reminded herself to be kind to him. He'd only been here about a week and a half. Ish...

Crap. How long had he been here now?

"Hello." He said cordially, and Amelia had to admit that the husky quality of his voice was nice. Even appealing.

But, the dude was still eating in the dark. What the hell was that about?

She raised a brow, out of reflex, but nodded with a smile of her own. Slightly forced. Yet, she was doing exactly as Mattie had nagged... uh... _asked_ her to do.

"Hey, there. Didn't see you," Amelia replied neutrally. Her gaze wandered over him, noting that the familiar scent of coffee lingered in the space between them.

Silence echoed as he continued to grin at her, but soon his expression turned vaugley aloof, as if he were waiting for her to say something. Following her lead, maybe?

"... in the _dark."_

He blinked at the change in her tone. A slight flush spread across his cheeks. Amelia could detect the soft scent of embarrassment. That actually served to make her feels lightly better about the situation. She made a mental note to grab that garlic as soon as he was out of the kitchen.

"Ah, yes," Ionut conceded amicably. "I did not want to wake anyone."

Oh. Well, that was actually really thoughtful.

"Gotcha," Amelia said with a true grin then. She turned to make a bee-line for the coffee pot. She opened the cupboard for her favorite mug. The one with the American flag on it. She was patriotic, sure. However, the practical reason for it was so that Yong Soo would quit using her mug by mistake. Though, come to think of it, she'd had to get after him for that last month.

Huh. Well, it usually worked. Like 80% of the time, or something.

"Did you... sleep well?" The Romanian Omega asked, with a tone that suggested that he wanted to keep Amelia talking.

Internally, she groaned. Damn. He wanted to socialize? At this freaking indecent hour? She turned slightly, sparing him a quick glance.

"Yep. Sure did."

"That is good."

"Uh-huh."

"What did you dream about?"

Amelia made a slight face, before she stopped herself. Wow. No one had asked her that question since she was six. If that. She was slightly touched by his attempt to find out something about her. Why, she wasn't sure. However, her kinder nature lead her to believe that he might just be lonely. The refection of that thought had her wincing at her disinterested and phony politeness. Mentally, she berated herself. Of course he was lonely! He'd come from a half a world away!

Nice. Amelia. Nice.

She poured herself a steaming cup of coffee, and decided that she was going to really attempt to be friendly with him. Adding some sugar and going to the fridge for some creamer, the Alpha felt much more comfortable around the strange Omega.

"You know?" She asked rhetorically, "I can't even remember."

Her blue gaze caught his crimson gaze. This time the smile reached her eyes. She could see the change in his instantly. He straightened under her gaze, as she made no effort to avoid or seek his. His eyes dropped first, as was common for an Omega. However, she could sense that his attention was still wholly on her. She had to admit, that like this, he was a little adorable.

His head dipped down, and she noted that he had nice hair. He picked at something on his plate, as if he were unsure of what to do. Amelia tilted her head to the side and watched him for a moment as she poured cream into her coffee. She put the container back and closed the door. Her thoughts whirled in her head, as she sought to really form an opinion of the new guy.

"How about you?"

His head snapped up and Ionut blinked wide eyes at her.

"It was fine." He replied quickly. Then his body language relaxed and he almost seemed to be lounging at the table. Nearly cocky.

...What?

"'Kay." She responded, suddenly disinterested. Until her eyes landed on what he was eating once more. "What is that?" She asked casually, motioning her mug toward his plate. It looked like some sort of... meat?

"Toba," Ionut said, slightly pushing the plate toward her. An offering.

Her Alpha instinct prompted her to accept some of it. It might make him feel a bit more welcomed, if she accepted something from him. She gave him a soft smile, slightly amused. He was clearly trying not to be intimidated by her. But, his scent was slightly confusing. He was excited, nervous, and tired all at once. The last two she understood, but the excitement was still curious at this point.

She walked toward the table. And picked up a piece with her finger. Yeah. It was meat. Gingerly she bit into it. Chewing thoughtfully. It was surprisingly delicious. Tasted vaguely of ham. She liked ham. Amelia swallowed. Ionut was watching her movements like a hawk.

Okay, they were getting back into 'creepy' territory again. She shrugged it off, it was her duty as House Alpha.

"Toba huh? What's that mean?"

"Head cheese."

Amelia froze. Her blue eyes widened, and she felt as if someone had just doused cold water over their little 'bonding' moment.

"... Head... cheese?" She repeated lowly, eerily calm.

"Yes." Ionut replied with a grin. His tooth gleamed again, and he played with that pearl earring he had again.

She felt her face pale slightly. Oh Lord. Everyone said that people tasted like pork in the cannibal horror movies. No. He... he hadn't...

"And, you're studying Anthropology?"

He gave her a full blown smile then.

"That is correct."

"Excuse me." Amelia said through gritted teeth, as she slammed her mug down on the counter forcefully and stalked out to find Matthew.

OoOoOo

"He fed me 'Head Cheese'!." She snarled at her older Omega brother. Who was thoroughly unamused at be awoken this early by his raging sister.

Head. Cheese!" She hissed again. "He fed me people! The guy's a psycho."

"He is not."

"You weren't there Mattie. There was a gleam to his eyes!"

"Was it called lighting?"

"No," the Alpha snapped.

"Oh lord, I swallowed someone's head cheese. Ugh. I think I am going to be sick. No. No, I am pissed. I'm actually going to have to kick an Omega's ass."

Violet eyes watched her balefully, and lifted upward to pray for patience.

"Amelia," Matthew reasoned. "It is highly unlikely he fed you _people."_

Her glare was formidable. "I told you, something is off about that guy."

"He's harmless."

"But he's studying Anthropology! That has body parts!" She argued, slamming a fist down on the desk. "We need to call the cops and-"

"He brought bones," Matthew corrected. "And, you don't even know if they are real or not."

She paused, puffing up to her full height and her Alpha aura seemed to radiate from her. It conveyed her displeasure as well as her frown did.

"Bones?"

Mathew groaned as he flopped over into his pillow.

"Yes. Bones. Unless he gave you some strange Jell-O, he didn't feed you people."

Amelia did not feel quite convinced. She pulled out her phone and alternated between looking at it and glaring at the Mathew-sized lump trying to settle back to sleep under the covers. She muttered at him as she googled it.

 _Toba is actually a pig's stomach stuffed with gelatinous pig parts, including feet, years, skin, as well as meat from the head. All ingredients are boiled, cut into small cubes, and encased in aspic._

Well, she didn't know how she felt about the pig stomach part... or the feet. And, what the hell was aspic?

"He fed me aspic!" She declared accusingly.

The covers shifted slightly.

"My heart bleeds for you." Matthew muttered, completely lack-luster.

OoOoOo

Ionut was, admittedly, confused by the Alpha's reaction. Did she not like the seasoning? Was she one of those... American Vegans he heard so much about? Hm. His crimson gaze narrowed in deep thought. This was not how he had hoped the day would progress. It was clear she was interested. The way she had pretended not to know he was there, had been amusing as it was original. Yet, everyone knew that Alpha's had superb olfactory senses.

His efforts to win over the Blond Alpha would have to be increased. This new development was perplexing. However, he was undeterred. She ignited his heart to Romance. The fairy-tales of old made sense when he looked at her. He was not blind. She had smiled at him nearly coyly a few minutes ago. The Romanian Omega blinked and startled slightly as the sound of thumping and a loud 'bump' echoed from somewhere upstairs.

What was going on?

He shrugged slightly and continued to eat his breakfast. He had to be to the campus in a hour if he wanted access to start on his new assignment.

OoOoOo

Hours later, exhausted and drained from the day. Ionut shuffled toward his room. His upbeat personality drooped as deeply as his shoulders. He wanted sleep, and a bath. Perhaps not in that order, but he wanted them. Almost as much as the Alpha that had been plaguing his thoughts all day. He'd seen others on the campus, female Alphas. But they could not event truly turn his head. His mind seemed to pick them apart over small flaws. One had even tried to approach him out of interest, but he had thoroughly shut her down.

Politely of course.

His red orbs scanned the familiar out-line of Amelia's door. It was easy to notice the bulbs of garlic strung on either side of the door. Ionut glanced at it closely. Was this... an American thing? Hanging bulbs? Or...

Had she been upset that the Toba did not have garlic? Was that it? No, that seemed so out of character for an easy going Alpha like Amelia. Ionut touched one of the bulbs in thought. And, then he pulled back sharply as an idea struck him. A better gift to begin the official courting for his Alpha. He would get her some flowers bulbs, if she enjoyed them so. Perhaps this was all that would survive well in Canada? Garlic were pretty plants with flowers above ground.

Yes! He would do that.

After some sleep, he wanted to look his best.

OoOoOo

Wide blue eyes watched the scene with disbelief...

He hadn't been able to touch the garlic!


End file.
